The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles (Video Game Series)
:For the Original series, see Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles . The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles is a Role-playing video game developed and published by Atlus and Namco Bandai Games. The series was a side story to the mainstream [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda The Legend of Zelda series], before being confirmed to be their own brand of Games, the First game in the series was developed for the Sony Playsation 2 in 2003. And with the release of Eternal Punishment F on July 5, 2012 the series has ended the Saga of the main Character and will follow a new Character in a game called The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey of the North Star, which takes place during Hyrulian Chronicles 1. Plot The Hyrulian Chronicles Series follows a young man named Jessie Belforma and his friends as they try to prevent war between the three countries of the planet, the countries are called Hyrule, Sol and Ternima. Timeline Titles The Series is composed of over fifteen games and seventeen anime series, all main games were developed by Atlus and Namco Tales Series, while side games were made by Nintendo for their own consoles, only about three games of the First Saga were ported to Nintendo Consoles and were met with lackluster reviews, while the Playstation versions were met with positive recepion, While many of the games have not been released in Japan, with problems from Nintendo and none of the Games have ever made their way to Europe with the Same problems. The First Saga *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles (Released: June 21: 2003, Sony Playstation 2) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 2 (Released: December 13, 2003, Playstation 2) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3 (Released: Feburary 3, 2004, Playstation 2) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 4 (Released: April 29, 2004 Playstation 2) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 5 (Released: October 20, 2005, Playstation 2, GameCube) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The Order of Shadows (Released: December 15, 2005, Playstation 2) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 7: A Promise Unforgotten (Released: May 1, 2006, Playstation 2, GameCube) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 8 (Released: September 30, 2006, Playstation 2, GameCube, Wii) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will (Released: August 30, 2007, Playstation 2, Playstation 3) The Second Saga *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles A new Journey (Released: January 10, 2009, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Wii) Ports and Remakes *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 1 + 2 *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Collectors Edtion (Playstation 3, 2010) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will FES (Playstation 2, 2009, PSN, 2012) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Remixed *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will Portable (Playstation Portable, 2010) *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3D (Nintendo 3DS, 2012) Development The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Series was first concieved by Atlus when Nintendo and Sony were planing the Nintendo Playstation, but after the deal was cancelled the project faded away and wasn't revived until early 2002 when Shoji Meguro composer for the Persona Series found an old file labeled "Zelda no Densetsu X" with a half finished script and Character designs. Meguro went to Both Nintendo and Sony to get permission to use The Legend of Zelda Logo for the Playstation 2 and to make their own Series of Games side branched from the Main Series. After Sony agreed, but Nintendo was very aganst the project being revived but Shigeru Miyamoto allowed Meguro to continue the project and make a Role-Playing game for the Sony Playstation 2, Many manga arists were brought onto the project to redesign the main Characters, Masashi Kishimoto from Naruto desgined Lucas Amano, Lucia Milda and Malon Aurion, While Hiroyuki Asada from his own Manga series I'll and later Tegami Bachi desgined Jessie Belforma, Zelda Luzu Nohansen-Hyrule Lanvaldear and many of the Characters. Later on Hiroyuki Asada's desgins were accepted along with Kishimoto's for Lucas Amano, after the Characters were desgined they were still picking a Main Character, while Meguro looked at other RPGs like The Tales Series and Final Fantasy VII along with The Persona Series, he wanted to make a Character that was not skinny and musculiar, so the Character Jessie Belforma was Chosen as the Main Character because he was not excalty Skinny but Stocky or as Meguro called him "Very Round". Reception and Legacy The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, was well recived by gamers in both North Amercia and Japan, with many game sites calling it a amazing RPG simuliar to Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, released three years earlier. In Japan the game was compared to the Tales of Series and was very popular among gamers, and other game company's with Jessie Belforma appearing in BlazBlue: Rebirth of Calamity and a Crossover fighter with Naruto called The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles VS. Naruto, and a Manga Series. Category:Game-type Fanfics Category:Games